


Stirring

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Night Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexy Times, Smut, late night sex, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Aaron can't sleep...but he thinks Robert can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stirring

Aaron opened his eyes and sighed; he'd given up on trying sleeping thanks to the heat constantly pooling in his stomach. He was tempted to go to the bathroom and rub one out until Robert mumbled in his sleep and stretched his arms above his head; pulling his shirt up and exposing a pale strip of skin. Aaron swallowed and looked at him, cupping his half hard cock through his underwear and desperate for Roberts hands on him. He moved closer to the sleeping man and ran his hand over Roberts stomach; his fingers travelling down to dip slightly into his boxers before moving back up again. Robert shifted slightly and Aaron smiled then brushed his nose over Roberts jaw,  
"Hmm."  
Aaron smiled and did it again; pressing a quick kiss to his cheek and then moving down to press a kiss to his neck,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron looked up as Robert blinked his eyes open,  
"What're you doing?"  
Aaron smiled,  
"Seducing you."  
Robert lowered his arms and pushed a hand through Aaron's hair,  
"It's the middle of the night."  
Aaron climbed over Robert and held himself up above him,  
"Don't you wanna...?"  
He lowered his body and rolled his hips over Roberts; pushing his steadily hardening cock against the man’s hip, Robert smirked and ran his hands down Aaron's body until he cupped his arse as he thrust his hips and kissed Roberts throat. He put one hand in Aaron's hair and pulled his head up to kiss him,  
"What's going on?"  
Aaron bit his lip and propped himself up again; grinding his hips down against Roberts to pull breathy moans from the man as he grew hard beneath him,  
"Can't sleep."  
Robert bit his lip and arched his head back,  
"I have work in the morning."  
Aaron's eyes fluttered shut as he ground his hips into Roberts,  
"Oh..."  
Robert arched his back and gasped slightly; his hands finding Aaron's hips as he guided him,  
"Still wanna sleep?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"No...No...."  
Aaron groaned and pulled away; climbing to his knees and pulling his boxers down so his hard cock sprang free; red and flushed as it curved slightly toward his stomach,  
"Fuck...you're really hard."  
Aaron smiled and stroked himself slowly; making Robert swallow and the lick his lips,  
"Let me..."  
He pulled Aaron down and rolled him onto his back before shuffling down the bed and gripping his cock at the base. He met Aaron's eye for a moment then licked a stripe up his entire length before taking the head in his mouth and running his tongue over it. Aaron moaned and pushed his head back as Robert swallowed down his entire length. Aaron groaned deeply; a feral sound that went straight to Roberts cock; making it twitch and leak pre-cum through his boxers.  
Aaron let out a chuckle,  
"Oh my god."  
Robert pulled away with an obscene sound and grinned up at him. He pulled Aaron's t-shirt off and started kissing his chest,  
"Rob...how did this plan to seduce you turn into you seducing me?"  
Robert bit down on Aaron's nipple then kissed it and faced him,  
"I have work in the morning. So I'm taking charge."  
Aaron smirked as Robert pulled his own underwear off and reached over for the lube and condoms,  
"Here."  
Aaron stroked himself and took the condom as Robert poured some lube on to his fingers and reached behind himself to open himself up.  
"Robert...you have any idea how fucking hot you are?"  
Robert winked at him and stroked himself a few more times before pulling his fingers free and turning around; grabbing the headboard and bracing himself. Aaron kissed his back; dragging his lips over Roberts shoulder and up to his neck as he pressed his own fingers into Robert,  
"Fuck...Aaron...come on."  
Aaron chuckled and turned Roberts head to kiss him as he pulled his fingers free,  
"Alright. Sorry."  
He gripped his cock and rolled the condom on before rubbing the head over Roberts hole.  
"Aaron! Come on. I have work in the mor-"  
He was cut off as Aaron pushed into him; he arched forward, pushing himself down on to the length and groaning. Aaron put one hand on his hips and shifted them both before pulling out slowly then pushing back in. He held Roberts shoulder as he shifted closer and pushed Roberts legs further apart as he rocked his hips up,  
"Yeah...Nnnng."  
Aaron sucked his lip into his mouth and gripped Roberts shoulder as he thrust into him,  
"Fuck you're so tight...feels so goddamn good."  
Robert groaned and arched his back to take him even deeper. He put a hand over the one on his hip and linked their fingers together,  
"Come on."  
Aaron latched his lips to Roberts shoulder as he thrust into him.  
"Aaron...oh god..."  
He dropped his head only to have Aaron pull it back up by his hair and kiss him again,  
"I love you."  
Aaron smiled against his lips at the words and kissed him quickly before pushing his head forward again and gripping his hips and hand tightly as he started to pound into him.  
"Fuck...fuck...harder. Fuck me."  
Aaron chuckled and bit his lip as he complied. The room filled with the sound of skin slapping and the two men grunting and moaning as Aaron thrust as hard as he could. He changed angle slightly; his cock brushing Roberts prostate with every thrust until he was moaning and rocking back onto Aaron with every one,  
"Oh my god..."  
Robert let go of Aaron's hand to push against the headboard as he tried to get Aaron even deeper,  
"That's it...wait...wait..."  
He grabbed his leaking cock and stroked it; feeling the heat pool in his stomach every time Aaron brushed against his prostate. Aaron pushed his hand through his hair; shaking his head as sweat started to drip down his face. He pulled Robert up until his back was flush against Aaron's chest. Robert put his hands in his hair and closed his eyes, letting Aaron take over their movement,  
"That's it...right there."  
Aaron bit down on his shoulder and slapped his ass then turned Roberts head again to kiss him,  
"You close?"  
Robert nodded; holding Aaron's head in place as he kissed him desperately. Aaron gripped his cock and stroked in time with his increasing rapid thrusts. Robert gasped; his eyes rolling back as he felt his stomach tighten before he came in thick spurts up over Aaron's fist onto his stomach. He clenched around Aaron who groaned deeply and thrust hard into Robert before stilling as he came as well. He pushed his head into Roberts back as he caught his breath before kissing it and pulling out slowly. Robert hissed slightly and Aaron kissed his shoulder,  
"Wait there."  
He climbed from the bed and walked into the bathroom. Robert wiped the sweat from his face and smiled he felt this hand on his shoulder,  
"On your back."  
He did as he was told as Aaron cleaned the come from his stomach then dropped the cloth into the laundry and climbed onto him; nestling between his legs and kissing him. The two took their time, kissing slowly until Aaron rolled away and smiled at him,  
"That feels so much better"  
Robert rolled on to his side and kissed him again,  
"Yeah...now go the fuck to sleep."  
Aaron laughed and kissed him again,  
"Alright...hey..."  
Robert glanced back at him,  
"Love you too."  
Robert rolled his eyes and shuffled down in the bed to go back to sleep.

Robert looked at the time and closed his eyes; trying to get back to sleep. Finding himself still wide awake he rolled onto his side,  
"Aaron?"  
Robert looked at him and sighed,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron answered with a gentle snore and rolled over. Robert sighed again and stared at the ceiling,  
"Fuck."


End file.
